A motion providing device known in the art is a simulator-type apparatus that utilizes hydraulic cylinders to provide an upward force on a triangular support. The triangular support, in turn, typically supports a load. The cylinders provide force at angles which, when operating cooperatively, provide a range of motion for the support and the load mounted thereon. Other devices, such as hexapods and Stewart Platform devices operate in a similar manner However, these devices have a limited range of motion that is limited by the stroke of the hydraulic cylinder. Larger ranges of motion require larger hydraulic cylinders, which are expensive and more difficult to operate. In addition, hydraulic systems are expensive and require frequent maintenance.
Another motion providing device includes suspended camera rigs wherein a camera is suspended from four cables at opposing corners of an area. The cables are drawn and retracted by winches to provide a motion of the camera. The motion of the camera by use of these cables is limited to (x, y, z-type) positioning within the space and cannot provide roll, pitch or yaw of the camera. In addition, while it may be possible to move the camera to a desired x, y, z position within the area, the only way to ensure the desired range of movement of the camera within the area is achievable is to also remove all obstacles within the x, y, z spacial area. Removal of all obstacles is required in order to provide clearance for the supporting cables, greatly complicating its use, especially for theatric performances having multiple actors and props.
What is needed is a system and apparatus that provides a large range of positioning and/or orienting a load within a working space that does not suffer from the drawbacks of the prior art.